


Childhood/Garrison

by camcatwriter



Series: HunkMonth2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, Garrison Smol Beans, Gen, Hunk and Lance at the Garrison at the very beginning, Hunk is anxious, HunkMonth2019, I don't know what Garrison dorms look like inside, My beautiful boys, They're going to be Best™ Friends™, but in this fic they didn't, little oneshot, not sure if in canon they knew each other before the Garrison, so yes I made it up, they met on move-in day, what I think their meeting would look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Another HunkMonth fic :)Garrison smol beans :D





	Childhood/Garrison

**Author's Note:**

> Another HunkMonth fic :)  
> Garrison smol beans :D

       Hunk sat on his bed in his new, otherwise mostly empty Garrison dorm, swinging his feet back and forth in the air as he stared at the door on the other side of the room, wishing it would open already so he could meet his roommate. Growing impatient, Hunk took stock of the room once more. There was another bed to his left, a night table between their beds, two standard desks on either side of the door, and two small dressers on the other walls. It was, of course, very industrial and minimal, but Hunk hadn't expected anything different from the Garrison, that was just how they did things. 

       Hunk flopped back onto his mattress, wondering when his roommate would get here. He knew he was a little early for check-in, but he'd been worried about getting stuck in traffic, so he'd nudged and prodded his parents until they agreed to take him in a little bit early. All he knew about his roommate was that his name was "L. McClain," because that was what the form they'd given him at check-in had said. And he still wasn't here. 

       Hunk's parents had been reluctant to leave, but once they'd settled Hunk in, and they'd had their hugs and everything, his parents decided it was probably time to go if they wanted to catch their flight back home. With one last bone-crushing hug from his mom, Hunk was left alone in his dorm to wait for his roommate. Minutes passed slowly and Hunk stared at the ceiling, listening to his alarm clock tick on the night table by his head. 

       Hunk was thrilled to be here, don't get him wrong. The Galaxy Garrison, this was literally his biggest dream come true... and yet he was still apprehensive. He was feeling anxious about almost everything- though prime on his list was still his roommate that was still yet to arrive. Would he be nice? Would he snore? What would he look like? Would he like him? Would they get along? Would he even want to be friends? Would he- The door handle swung downward and the door opened a crack, startling Hunk out of his thoughts. Several voices from the hall filtered in, and Hunk sat up quickly, smoothing down his hair in the hopes of making a good first impression. 

       "Mama, cual es el numero de la habitacion, creo que es este, pero no se, porque no recuerdo-" The door opened all the way, and there in the doorway was a skinny, grinning boy with messy, short dark hair, warm brown skin, and an even warmer smile. He seemed to be buzzing with energy, and his face lit up when he made eye contact with Hunk. 

       Hunk stood up and swallowed hard, sticking out his hand. "Hi, um, I'm really hoping you're L. McClain?"

       The boy nodded eagerly, shaking Hunk's hand firmly, a friendly smile directed towards him. "That's me! So you're H. Garrett then?" When Hunk nodded briefly, the boy grinned, once again practically vibrating with excitement. "Guess that makes us roommates! I'm Lance, by the way."

       Hunk blinked and swallowed again, working his throat to try and say something back. "Hunk. My name's Hunk."

       Lance slung an arm around Hunk's shoulders, much to Hunk's surprise. "Nice to meet you, Hunk." Hunk hesitantly draped his arm across Lance's shoulders as well, a small smile finding its way onto his face. When he didn't say anything, Lance continued talking. "I get the feeling that we're going to be pretty great friends, you and I."

       Hunk broke out in a full-on grin. "I'd... I'd really like that."

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @camcatwriter
> 
> (Spanish translation: "Mama, what was the room number, I think it's this one, but I don't know, because I don't remember-")


End file.
